


Ben's Second Watch

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Exhibitionism, Foot Fetish, Hypnosis, M/M, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23581129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Ben defeats Sublimino, and hangs onto his hypno watch, at first he can't get it to work, but with Grey Matter's mind he modifies it and gets it to work.
Relationships: Kevin Levin/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	1. It Works

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Ben’s Second Watch

Chap 1

Ben was looking forward to this summer, it was supposed to be him, his Grandpa Max, and his cousin Ken. To his shock and annoyance it was Gwen joining them this summer. His ultra cool summer was quickly turning into a bummer. They kept butting heads, to the point Ben went off to be alone.

So he was wide awake when an alien device fell from the sky. Ben investigated and the watch latched onto his wrist. This was the Omnitrix, a device that turned Ben into different aliens. He used this power to become a hero.

Summer time became Hero Time, he took on foes both local and intergalactic.

After defeating Sublimino, a con man and (self proclaimed) hypnotist, he hung onto the mad man's watch. He had been using it to brainwash people and use them to steal for him. He thought he could have some fun with it but it didn't seem to work. Ben tried to get Gwen to get him some ice cream, she did but then dumped it on his head. “Loser!” She laughed.

She was always laughing and making fun of him. No matter how hard he worked to be better and get stronger. Even when he offered her olive branches she just rubbed it in his face. Gwen laughed at him for hanging onto the broken thing. "Face it Ben you just aren't smart enough to fix it or figure it out!" Ben collected souvenirs from his battles with baddies. Her words did give Ben an idea though. Activating the omnitrix he set the dial to Grey Matter, in a flash he was the little alien.

Grey Matter was his smartest alien, in this form he was gifted with vast alien knowledge, and technological talents. What he lacked in size, he made up for in brain power.

With his new alien super brain he was able to figure out how the watch works, what it was lacking. Fixing it was easy, but he wasn’t a fool like Sublimino. He modified the system so he could use it even in his human form, and he made it so the watch couldn't be used against him. The Omnitrix had a DNA lock system which made it impossible to remove, he made something similar so the watch couldn’t be used by anyone but him.

He set up 3 buttons, one that let loose the hypnotic wave putting someone in a trance; one could be used to plant hypnotic suggestions and give orders, the second button will control someone completely; allowing him to tweek someone’s mind or personality, the third one will erase one's mind, similar to a reset button. He couldn't wait to try it out.

The timer ran out and Ben reverted back to normal. 'Now for a test run,' he found Gwen, the girl was eating his ice cream the tub he had bought with his own money.

“What do you want loser?” She asked.

“That’s my ice cream!”

“Is it my bad, there’s plenty of strawberry left.”

“Strawberry is your favorite.”

“So it is,” She laughed. He was annoyed now and showed her the watch."You are not trying to hypnotize me again, that's so lame." She began to brag that she was too smart to be hypnotized.

Ben pushed the first button and a green wave came out and Gwen's eyes glazed over. She fell into a hypnotic trance she wouldn’t remember being in. "You will start showing me respect from now on." she nodded. "When you awake you will do anything I ask when I say the word please." he snapped his fingers and Gwen snapped out of the trance.

"That's so lame," she said, not remembering being controlled.

"Say Gwen can you get me some ice cream, please." Gwen did, fixing up a bowl of ice cream. Ben happily ate the treat knowing this summer just got a lot better.

Gwen was finally showing Ben respect, and being supportive of his efforts. Max had no idea what happened he was just happy the two were getting along so well. If Ben wanted something of her, all he had to do was say please, and Gwen would obey, the best part was she’d think it was her idea.

(Kevin)

Kevin returned to face off with Ben, claiming he wanted revenge. He went on and on how it was Ben’s fault he was a monster, it was Ben’s fault this, Ben’s fault that. This annoyed Tennyson to no end. “What are you gonna do, there’s nothing in that watch that can beat me!”

“Maybe, but I got another.” he revealed his second watch. The second button was pressed and a yellow light burst out and put Kevin under his complete control. He stood there waiting patiently for orders.

Orders Ben would give, but first…

Ben transformed into Feedback, using this alien’s power he was able to remove the power from Kevin. He forced Kevin to regain human form, he could have done it himself, except he was to blinded by anger brought on by his absorbing energy. Feedback pulled the energy out of him, putting him back to normal and clearing his mind. “Kevin you will no longer absorb energy, it makes you go crazy. You will work on finding new ways to use your power.”

“Yes Master!” Kevin spoke and it made Ben shiver.

"Alright Kevin listen up, you are gonna be my pet. You have caused me a lot trouble and your going to make it up to me!"

Kevin nodded. “Yes master!”

Ben smiled, he liked being called master. "For the rest of the summer you will travel with me and follow my orders."

“Yes master.” Ben paused, if Kevin followed every order it’d become tricky, if he said the wrong thing it’d ruin everything.

“Amendment to the last order. When I give orders using your last name, you will obey without fail.”

“Understood master.”

“You will not lie to me, if you lie to protect me that’s fine, but when speaking to me you will tell the truth.”

“Yes master.”

Ben transformed back to human and snapped his fingers.

Kevin blinked, he was shocked to see himself back in his human form. When he saw Ben he glared at him. “Tennyson!” He went to punch him.

"Get on your knees, Levin!" the command worked fast as Kevin dropped to his knees.

"What the heck?" he gasped finding he couldn't get up. “What have you done to me?” he asked.

“I helped you, as I promised I would. We are friends right Kevin?”

Kevin blushed. “We were friends, but something was wrong. I thought I hated you and you hated me, and that you enjoyed turning me into a freak!” he confessed.

“That was the energy you absorbed, it made you crazy. You wouldn’t listen to me or anyone trying to help you.”

The words held a truth to them. “Well then what am I supposed to do?”

“We’ll figure that out together, but first you gotta pay me back for all the trouble you caused.”

Kevin wanted to object, but the words sounded fair, he couldn’t deny them.

"Take off your clothes, Levin!" he blushed.

“What no way!” he snapped, but gasped as his hands moved on their own, and began removing his clothes. "What is this?" in no time he was naked.

“For the rest of the summer you are my pet.” Ben tilted his chin up and kissed him on the lips. The osmosian hybrid blushed, his whole face going red and his cock twitched to life. "Looks like someone, enjoys my kiss, and I didn't even have to order it, you’re a little pervert Levin," the dark haired teen grimaced.

He wanted to deny it, but what came out of his mouth was. “Yes, I’m a little pervert!” Ben chuckled.

“So you like boys?” Again Kevin wanted to deny it, one of his mom’s boyfriends caught him with a gay magazine once and called him a freak and tried to beat him. Kevin had absorbed power to defend himself. His mom dumped the bastard after that, but Kevin got his first taste of power, so even when his mom found a good man he didn’t accept it. He kept absorbing energy and lashing out till he ended up on the streets.

“Yes I like guys!” he confessed. It was oddly freeing to say it out loud.

"Let's go, Levin" he followed him, his hard cock bobbing as he walked.

"Hey wait I..." the two entered the Rustbucket. Gwen gasped and Max was shocked.

  
  


"Ben what is this?" before anything else could be said, Ben pulled out the second watch and pressed the first button. Kevin watched as the hypnotic waves took hold of them. "Kevin is my pet, we’ll be taking care of him from now on. He won’t be wearing clothes, and it won’t bother you, the more you see him naked the more comfortable you’ll be with it. If I go nudist around the Rustbucket it won’t bother you. he's gonna travel with us." They nodded their heads.

“We might be experimenting together, if you catch us doing stuff, you won’t complain you’ll be supportive.” Again they nod.

Ben snapped his fingers. In an instant Max’s look of shock melted into a warm and inviting look. "Oh hey boys, did you have fun outside? We are about to hit the road, climb aboard!" Max said.

Gwen’s look of shock, horror, and disgust changed to boredom.

Kevin blinked in surprise. ‘He can hypnotize people?’ With a clear head he was able to put two and two together. He quickly grabbed the watch. "So this is how you did it, well you'll be my bitch when this is over," he pushed the button but hypnotic waves came out, Ben froze playing along. "This is great!" Kevin laughed.

“What do you wish of me, Master?” Ben asked in a fake robotic tone.

“First I want you to suck my dick, then I’ll have you worship my balls, then I’ll have you lick my feet. If you do a good job in all that I’ll have you kiss my ass, and I want it french and deep.” Kevin said and lazily pumped his cock.

Ben smirked.

"Give me the watch, Levin!" Kevin handed over the watch.

"Why didn't it work?"

"Cause I modified it, so it couldn't be used against me, but you did give me some interesting ideas. Now I think you need some punishment," he dragged Kevin into the back and pulled the curtain closed. Max laughed.

"Try not to punish him to hard Ben." Gwen just put on some ear muffs.

Kevin was pulled over Ben's lap and he knew what was coming. He tried to struggle, and Ben brought the hypno watch down and he pressed the first button, and Kevin fell into a trance. "You will accept the punishments I give you, when you are a naughty boy, you must be punished. When I spank you, you’ll reflect on your actions and try to improve yourself.”

Kevin nodded.

“Since you tried to betray me, now every day you will kiss my ass, when the morning alarm goes off you will get to work.” Kevin nodded.

Ben not being completely heartless. “Do you like feet Kevin?”

“Yes sir!”

“Then when you are a good boy, you’ll receive a reward, you’ll get to enjoy my feet, sniffing, licking, the works.” Kevin nodded, he snapped his fingers, and he snapped out of the daze.

He slumped against Ben blushing as he waited for his punishment. He shivered as the brunette’s hand caressed his rear. Ben raised his hand high and brought his hand down on his ass with a loud smack. "Ahh!" he yelped as his butt stung from the blow.

"You got a real cute ass Kevin, I'm gonna enjoy turning your ass a beautiful shade of red!" he rained down swat after swat over his bubble butt, Kevin groaned and moaned as the pain affected him in a unique way.

Despite the stinging pain, his was enjoying it a little, his hard cock was trapped between Ben's leg and his stomach. With every slap his hardness slid between causing a pleasurable friction.

Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack Smack

His cheeks jumped and jiggled as each swat rained upon him. Thanks to Ben’s orders he reflected on his actions. He had tried to betray Ben, his master, he was a bad pet, he had to be punished. ‘Ben is a good master punishing his naughty pet!’ Kevin thought. ‘He got me with that watch again!’ he blushed.

He kept to his word as after 25 swats, Kevin's cheeks were turned a beautiful shade of red. The dark haired boy was blushing as he was so close to release from the punishment.

The brunette's fingers ran along his crack, he slipped a finger into Kevin's tight ass. "Ahh Ben!" he moaned and his whole body shook as he came, his cum splashed onto his belly and it spilled back over his cock.

"See Kevin, I'm not a bad master, you'll learn to enjoy being my pet," he said and he kicked off his shoes. "Get down and start licking my feet, you’ve earned a Reward." he obeyed and he removed Ben's socks one by one.

He inhaled his musk, the smell of the boy's feet had an effect on him, he groaned and his manhood pulsed. He got hard from the scent and he started licking Ben's feet as commanded. He licked the right running all over tasting his master, once he was done with the right he moved onto the left. Kevin began rubbing his cock as he slowly got into it, a small part of him realized this was his new life.

"Enjoy it Kevin, this is just the beginning," he relaxed letting Kevin lick the soles of his feet.

After the raven enjoyed his reward, Ben pressed the watch one more time and Kevin fell under Ben’s control once again.

To be continued


	2. Redid Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review

Did a redux of chapter 1 going from 1000 words to 2300, fixed up the writing and flow a bit, and will update based on these changes. So Please give chapter 1 a re-read and stay tuned for updates


End file.
